Starting Over in a New way
by HuntressRaven
Summary: 3 months after letting Christine and Roul go, Erik has started a new life with others like himself. He is learning to deal with life outside the Opera house, though he still has Madame Giry to help him. He still dwells on the past and love for Christine,
1. Adjusting to Life

AN: Petite Bijou (Small Jewel) Perle (Pearl). Second Phantom of the Opera fanfic.

****

Chapter 1: Adjusting to Life

3 months after the Opera House Burnt Down

Erik had fled the burning opera house after he let Christine and Roul go. He had nothing now and was roaming the streets in the shadows, so his face did not show. Though Christine has accepted his disfigurement, Paris and the world had not. Erik continued in hiding to tutor those who wished to make a living in becoming an entertainer in other opera houses. He, being the born genius that he was made a living in teaching those who were as disfigured as he was. His tender heart and empathy to the world beyond the flawless world, made him rather at home. He still longed for the life a normal person has, as he once did before. His only home remained here in the ghetto of Paris, where only the cursed and unwanted were found. Erik walked the streets in shadows and covered his face when he went out to the markets to buy food for himself and those around him.

" Erik," a voice said

Erik turned around and saw a young girl standing there, she looked rather familiar. He walked to her and she looked up at him and looked around.

" Mother says to give this to you," she said

" And who is your mother?" he asked

" Madame Giry," she replied

Erik opened his hand and she placed a bag of money in his hands.

" Mother, found this down below Monsieur, where you lived, its enough to live many years off of," she said

" Tell Madame Giry thank you," he said, " And what name is given to you?"

" Meg," she said

Erik lifted her hand and kissed it ever so gently.

" Good day Monsieur," she said

Erik gave a nodded and watched Meg go off and Erik went on his way. He bought what was needed and headed off, unspotted by anyone who recognized him.

Erik returned and handed the food to the ladies of the house and they began to cook. He hung his cloak and sat at the table.

" Monsieur, why the long face?" one lady asked

" No reason," he replied simply

" You've been out with the normal people again," another said

Erik looked at them and smirked a little and got up and the young children came running over to him.

" You got your hands full now Erik, off with ya and let us do the cooking," both women said

Erik walked with several of the children, some with worst distortions then he, himself. The old ladies looked at him and sighed.

" He's learning, can't say I blame him, he's lived in that opera house for many years and all he had was a mask to hide under," one said

" Still young," another said

Erik sat down and the children sat at his feet as he spoke about the music that played every night at the opera house. The young bright eyed children just stared out dreaming of the music that was heard. Erik looked at them and smiled, seeing they never got bored with the stories he told.

By dinner time the 9 people that lived in one apartment house ate together. The women served each young child first then the three adults that remained there.

" Shall we pray, it is after all our father in heaven who has blessed us with this fine meal," elder woman said

Erik lowered his head to pray and the elder of the two women looked at him.

" Perhaps Erik will say it this time," the elder of the two said

" No," he said

" Come on Erik, you are the one who brought us the meal," the elder said

Erik looked at them and said, " Fine only this one time."

Erik rose from where he sat and took a deep breath, though he felt even his prayer could not reach God's ears, because he was one of many who were cursed from grace.

" Dear Heavenly Father, we have come together to enjoy this blessed feast, you have bestowed upon us, we are thankful that you have provided us each day with a fine meal and ask to bless each one of us who eat this meal. All this we ask in your name. Amen," Erik prayed

" Amen," the others said

" Now, sit down and let's eat," the elder woman said

Erik looked at the people who gathered with him and saw they were happy the way they were. He still could not accept what he was no matter who told him other wise. He would try someday, but not now.

That evening Erik climbed up onto the roof, from the top floor, there put his hands behind his head and laid back. He looked at the stars and looked at the full moon that showed brightly. He sighed and closed his eyes as he thought back through his life thus far. He had made several mistakes through those years and yet never regretted one of them.

" Erik," a small voice said

Erik opened his eyes and turned his head, he saw one of the youngest of the six children come up. He sat up and reached out his hand to help her and she grabbed his hand. She pulled up a blanket and smiled as she handed it to him.

" Here, I thought you might be cold," she said

" Thank you," he said

He grabbed the blanket and she sat beside him and looked at him.

" Why do you come up here Erik?" she asked

" To free my mind, reflect from day to day," he replied

She smiled and said, " Do all adults think as much as you do Erik?"

Erik shook his head and lifted the girl into his arms, then sat her down in his lap.

" Some should, but I don't really think so," he replied pushing her hair back from her face

" Erik, are you ever going to get married?" she asked

" I don't think I wish too," Erik said, " I have lost everything, but more importantly I have lost the woman I love to a flawless man."

" You're talking about Christine, aren't you Erik?" the girl asked

Erik nodded and gently wrapped the blanket around her. She looked at him and smiled, then touched his face.

" You're the most handsomest man I've seen even someone as normal can't be as handsome as you," she said

" Thank you my Petite Bijou," he said

She smiled and laughed a little and leaned against Erik. She slightly yawned and he looked down at her.

" Are you tired?" he asked

" No," she replied closing her eyes

Erik looked at her and smiled and pulled her close to him as he stared up again. He touched his face and felt the marks and shook his head.

The morning bells rang from Notre Dame and Erik was out already.

" Erik," the elder lady called, " Breakfast."

The children came down and the elder lady looked at them.

" Perle, where is Erik?" the elder lady questioned

" He went out Madame Amical," Perle said

" Where did he go?" Madame Amical asked

" Erik went to the market place again," a boy said, " He said there was someone he was meeting."

" Someone he was meeting?" Madame Amical questioned

The boy said, " A woman I believe."

" Oh, I see," Madame Amical said, " Then let's eat, he can eat later."

Erik stood by the corners of Notre Dame and waited for the daily attendees to come out. He drew the hood tighter to cover his face, this time not wearing the face mask. Madame Giry and Meg walked out and Erik grabbed Madame Giry by her arm.

" Madame," he said

" Erik!" she exclaimed

" I wish a word with you," he said

Madame Giry nodded and walked with him, Meg followed steps behind as Madame Giry and Erik spoke of where Christine was. Madame Giry had asked him, so hard to forget about Christine and move on with his own life. Erik looked at the older woman and sighed.

" Erik, she's not the only one, you can keep an eye on her like you did when she was under your wing," Madame said

She led Erik to the small French apartment, that was enough for two, to have some tea. He removed his hood once he got up and Meg lowered her head.

" I'm sorry do you wish for me to leave it on?" he asked

" No, it's ok," Meg said

Meg smiled and Erik looked at her and turned back to Madame Giry.

" Christine and Roul have moved away Erik, to the place they first met," Madame Giry said

Erik took a sip of the hot tea and sighed. His eyes still filled with sadness, afraid to stray to far from where he was now.

" It's not far Erik, and I am sure they would both welcome you with open arms, after all you did spare them," Madame Giry said

Erik shook his head and stood up straight and Madame Giry whispered something to Meg. She got up and Erik looked at the young woman. She returned holding several fine garments.

" Here Monsieur," Meg said, " We kept these for you, they are most of your belongings."

Erik looked at her as she handed them to him. He looked at the black fabrics and touched them with his hand gently. Madame Giry looked at Erik as he closed his eyes to remember the times he wore these fine garments.

" Thank you," he whispered

" There's one more thing," Meg said

Erik looked up at her and Meg reached over for a box. She handed it to him and he looked at the nice box. He looked at both Meg and Madame Giry and they nodded. He opened the box, revealing the white mask, Erik removed it and then traced it before setting it back into the box.

" Erik, are you alright?" Madame Giry inquired

" I'm fine," he whispered

He stood up and tucked both the garments and box under his arm.

" Erik come see us again," Madame Giry said

" I will," he said

Erik lifted the face mask over his mouth and slipped the hood over his head. He thanked both of them once more and walked off. Madame Giry sighed and hugged her daughter.

" He is a good man," she said, " But so scared of the world beyond his own."

" Will he be alright?" she asked

" Where ever there is a shadow, Erik will be there," Madame Giry said

Meg nodded and leaned her head on Madame Giry's shoulder. They watched as Erik took the back road to get to where he was going.

Erik walked into the apartment house and smelled the fresh cooking of Madame Amical.

" Erik is back!" called a child

Erik walked towards the kitchen and the children came running to him.

" Did you bring us anything?" they asked

" I just went out," he said

A smile creased his lips and his eyes shined, a look neither old woman saw.

" That's a smile I haven't seen for a few months, not since you saw that young lady …what was her name?" Madame Amical said

" Christine," Perle said

" That's right, Erik, you've got a beautiful smile and it makes you just as handsome as those other men you see pretty ladies hanging on," Madame Doux said

He sighed and looked around and they looked at him.

" What are you making?" he asked

" Ah, Erik haven't you learn, we don't tell you what we're cooking until after it's served," Madame Amical said

Erik smiled and felt a tug on his shirt and looked down.

" There's my Petite Bijou," he said lifting Perle up

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

" Welcome back Erik," she said, " Did you see your lady friend?"

" I saw a friend," he said

Perle smile and hugged him and then the two old women went back to cooking. Erik went upstairs and washed up for supper and then came down, his mind raced with ideas about leaving the ghetto of Paris and finding where Christine was, but there was something holding him back. He sighed and looked at everyone as they were served and saw prayers.

Afterwards Erik helped clean up and the old women looked at him.

" Erik, don't be getting the wrong idea here, but you need to get yourself settled down, move on with your life. I know your very well versed in a lot of things and that could help you," Madame Amical spoke, " You don't need to worry about us old fools, just yourself."

" Your right, a life of my own," he said, " I have enough money to live on my own, but no one to share it with."

" There will be someone," Madame Amical said, " Some special…you are a very romantic person and what woman wouldn't have you for a husband?"

" All of them," Erik whispered

Madame Amical stopped and sighed, and Madame Doux hit Madame Amical on the arm.

" Now look at what you've done," Madame Doux stated

Erik got up, then walked out wrapping his cloak on and wrapped it tightly to fend off the cold. He walked down the street and felt the wind rip through his cloak. He sighed and looked at the cloudy night sky and just walked out of the ghettos of Paris and into the busy evening streets of Paris. He took to the shadows and slipped his hood off and looked around, then came to the abandoned opera house. Erik stood there and looked at it, it had been three months since that night. He had forgotten how bad it was, and how it would never be the same if it were to be rebuilt.

Erik walked on and the snow began to fall hard, but he continued to walk. He ignored the snow and the numbness he got on his hands. He walked until he came as far as the cemetery. He saw someone there and tighten the hood and he walked steadily towards the entrance of it. Erik saw someone standing before the tomb that read Daae. He made a quick pace and hid in the shadows as the person turned around.

" Christine," he whispered

He gently stepped out and stopped in front of her. She looked up and met his gaze and it was certain that she did not realize who he was.

" Excuse me sir," she said

He watched her from the corner of his eye. He removed the hood and looked forward.

" I am your angel of music," he chanted

Christine stopped and she turned around and he was gone. She looked around and pulled her long draping cloak tightly around her. Her ruby lips pressed together and she closed her eyes.

" I know your here," she whispered

" Did you think I would vanish?" Erik asked

She turned around and looked at him, he wore the white mask on. Her eyes softened and she walked towards him, he stared at her with the same look he had when they first met.

" It's been three months," she said

She grabbed his hands and he looked at her.

" Your hands, they are like ice," she said

" I don't care," he said

" Oh, Erik," she whispered

" Where have you been? I often go to the opera house to find you," she stated

Erik looked at her and touched her face and said, " I'm with you all the time, there isn't a moment I would not be."

" Christine!" a voice called

Christine turned around and saw Roul standing there. She turned around and Erik was gone, what was left to let her know he was there, was a rose. She picked it up and looked around.

" Thank you Erik for showing yourself," she whispered

She walked off and wrapped her arm around Roul's arm. Erik leaned his head against a tree and let tears fall from his eyes.

" I was wrong to come here," he whispered

He fled the cemetery, and headed back to the apartment house. He closed the door and locked it when he got back. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes for a second, there he removed his mask.

" Playing phantom Erik?" Madame Amical asked

" Madame," he whispered

" Why do you do this to yourself Erik? You look perfectly fine without this mask. Who cares what people think about you, they should accept for who you are. Now let me make you some hot tea, your cold as ice," Madame Amical said

Erik followed her and sat down, Madame Amical set the hot cup of tea in front of him. She looked at Erik's pale face and reached over and touched his forehead.

" You are pale as a ghost, why do you run yourself all around?" she asked

" I'm sorry, I went to the cemetery," Erik whispered, " To pull away from the life I live."

Madame Amical chuckled and grabbed Erik's hand and kissed his cheek.

" You are a rather odd boy," she chuckled

" Dark one is more like it," Erik said looking down at the cup of tea

Madame Amical stared at him and shook her head. She stood up and patted his cheek.

" Your much to skinny, have a bite to eat and don't go on the roof tonight. It's rather cold and your already catching cold," Madame Amical said

Erik shook his head and walked off before she could say another word. He climbed the stairs and stepped over the sleeping children. He looked at Perle, who was dreaming a terrible nightmare. Her tears showed she was scared and Erik sat beside her and gently rubbed her back. She calmed down and snuggled close to an old stuff animal, he laid down beside her and gently took her in his arms.

" Rest, Petite Bijou," he whispered

He gently sang to her a soft and she nestled up to Erik. He smiled and gently covered her up tightly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep and dreamt of a whole new life.

" One day, it will be normal." he whispered


	2. Gentle Man, Gentle Heart

****

Chapter 2: Gentle Man, Gentle Heart

2 weeks later

Erik held Perle in his arms as he took her to the market with him. It was the first time Perle had been outside the ghetto. She looked all the people and looked at Erik as he put her down. He picked out some fresh vegetables and looked at Perle.

" Erik," she said

" Yes," he said

" Are you leaving us?" she asked

" No, where did you hear that," he asked

Perle looked up at him and replied, " I heard Madame Amical talking about you leaving to start a new life."

" I'm not leaving," he said

Erik looked at the spices and bought some, he handed them to Perle as they walked. She continued to look around and Erik finished with what shopping he had to do for Madame Amical and Madame Doux. Perle looked at Erik as he bought her a pastry at the small bakery.

" Erik can I come with you all the time?" Perle asked

" If Madame Amical lets you," he said

Perle smiled and grabbed Erik's hand and he gently touched his right side feeling the blade dangling at his side. He started to carry a blade incase by chance someone attacked him on his way back home.

The bells of Notre Dame chimed and Perle looked up at the large cathedral.

" Erik, I never been to church because I was different," she said, " Will you take me to church someday?"

Erik did not answer and Perle frowned upon not hearing him answer.

" I'm afraid to go," he whispered

" Why?" Perle asked

Erik looked at the small child and shook his head.

" It's a long story," Erik replied

Erik and Perle walked towards the ghettos and there saw a group of good for nothings, standing on the outskirts of it. Erik lifted Perle into his arms and throwing the sack over his other shoulder. He pulled his face mask over his face and pulled the hood over his head tighter.

" Well, looks like the outcast come home to the other outcast," one said

Erik looked at the blades tied to their waist and the clothing they wore. He narrowed his eyes at the boys and brushed past them.

" Hey outcast," one boy said grabbing Erik's shoulder

" Remove your hand," Erik said

" Coming to feed the other outcast?" the boy taunted

Perle looked at the boys and Erik looked at Perle. He was not intending to fight our draw attention to himself.

" Erik let's go home," she said

" Aw the little outcast wants her deformed mother cause daddy can't take care of her," another boy said

" Erik," Perle said

" I know my Petite Bijou," he said

He pushed the boy's hand off his shoulder and walked past the ones that were standing there, but it was obvious that it wouldn't be an easy trip home.

" Get out of my way," Erik remarked

" How about a toll outcast?" two boys said, " For safe passage."

Erik started to go and one boy push his blade's hilt up a little and the others started to draw theirs.

" I presume, this will not be clean," Erik said

" For us, but not you," the leader of them replied

Erik could not draw his blade with Perle in is arms, he much rather try to avoid pulling his blade, but they were leaving him no choice. One boy came up and grabbed the sack thrown over Erik's shoulder. Erik narrowed his eyes and looked at them.

" What are you going to do?" the boy laughed as he stepped on the sack.

Perle buried her face into Erik's shoulder, out of fear.

" Do not worry my Petite Bijou," he whispered

It was the aggravation that was surfacing in Erik's eyes, he could not help that, these boys were ignorant to his and Perle's condition. What finally pushed Erik to the limit was the leader pulling Perle from his arms. It was her cry that made him draw the blade.

" That is enough!" Erik growled

The leader of the boys laughed as he pushed Perle and Erik did not hesitate to strike the boy with his blade. Then the group of boys pulled their blades and attacked. 6 boys against one man. Erik struck them at least once each, and he himself had been struck pretty badly. Erik ripped the hood off and the boys looked at him, and they came at him.

" The devil himself!" the boys shouted

A crowd had gathered to try to break the fight, but when they saw what the fight was about, many cheered. Erik's blade stared at each boy and they felt fear from it.

From across the way, coming from the bakery, Meg saw the people gathered by the ghettos. She ran over and pushed her way through. She saw the young girl on the ground scared and beat up.

" Stop this!" she shouted, " Stop it now!"

One boy grabbed her and threw her back.

" Stay away, we're teaching the devil a lesson," the boy said

The local authorities came and began to break the fight up. Erik sheathed his blade and looked at the injured boys. He slipped his hood on and narrowed his eyes.

" You have been judged," Erik said

" That man's got the devil's luck," the boys said

" Who started this fight?" one of the officers asked

" He did sir, that freak," a local said, " He and that little girl started it."

Meg looked at the officer and stood in front of them.

" What lies you speak?" she protested, " This man did not draw his blade for a fight, those 9 injured this little girl."

Meg knelt down and looked at Perle.

" Erik," Perle whispered

Meg looked up at Erik and he placed the face mask on and looked at them. He knew he would be the one convicted. The local authorities went ahead and ignored the manner, they warned both parties and went off. The boys left and Meg looked up at Erik as he stood there.

" Is she ok?" Erik questioned

" She looks fine, a little beat up, but she will fine. What about you Monsieur?" Meg questioned

Erik fell to his knees and looked at Perle, he touched the wound where he was stabbed in the hip.

" Erik?" Meg questioned

He stared out and listened to the bells that chimed and he fell into the snow. The pure snow showed a blush of red and Meg called for help.

Erik opened his eyes and looked around and saw he was not home, but somewhere else.

" Erik," Perle's voice came

He looked over and saw her walking over to him.

" Your ok," he whispered

" Yup," she said

Erik pushed himself up, but not without strings of pain.

" You shouldn't do that Monsieur," Meg's voice came, " Your wounded bad and the doctor said to rest."

Erik's first reaction was to cover his face, he used his hand to cover the one side. Meg came in and sat the tray of tea on the table, where he rested was in the sitting area of the small French apartment.

" Is there something wrong?" she asked

" He's afraid his face will scare you," Perle said

He turned his head away from glances and removed his hand. Meg sighed and poured some tea for them.

" Does Madame Giry know?" he asked

" She's not here yet Monsieur," Meg said, " She will be here soon though."

" I have to go," he said, " Perle get your things."

" No, you are to rest," Meg said, " Doctor's orders."

Erik turned slightly to look at her and shook his head.

" We can't," he said

The door opened and Madame Giry walked in. She looked over and saw Erik and gave a look of confusion.

" Erik?" she questioned, " What are you doing here?"

Meg stood up and wiped her hands on the apron and looked at her mother.

" He was attacked," Meg said, " The doctor has asked for him to rest, but he doesn't want to."

Madame Giry walked over and looked at him and the little girl.

" Madame Giry, this is Perle," Erik said

" Pleasure Madame," Perle said

" Pleasure to meet you," Madame Giry said, " Meg, could you take Perle to the back. I wish to speak to Erik."

Meg nodded and Perle looked at Meg, as she took her hand. Madame Giry grabbed a cup of tea and handed it to him.

" Erik, what really happened?" she asked

" Just as she said, we were attacked by some of the young gentlemen," Erik said, " I was protecting Perle."

Madame Giry nodded and touched his face and he looked at her. She smiled and kissed his head.

" You can stay here, until you are able to make it back on your own. I will send word that you are here," Madame Giry said

" No, I need to bring Perle back," Erik said

" No, I will have Meg do that along with the note," Madame Giry said

Erik sighed and looked out the window and Madame Giry looked at him.

" Erik you are welcome to stay here, you know that," Madame Giry said

Erik looked at Madame Giry and shook his head.

" They need me back there," Erik said

" Stay tonight," she said, " Perle can stay if she wishes."

He nodded and leaned back and Madame Giry walked to the back. Meg was talking to the young girl and just being curious.

" Your very smart, where did you learn all that?" Meg asked

" Erik taught me, he teaches all six of us. He plays music and tells us stories," Perle said

" He's a very gifted man," Meg said

" A gentleman and a gentle heart," Madame Giry said

Perle looked up and nodded and Madame Giry walked into the room.

" Do you wish to stay with Erik?" Madame Giry asked

" Yes, I would very much like that," Perle said, " Is it alright?"

" Yes, of course, but I do need you to help me with something, I need to bring this letter to where you live to tell them both of you are here," Madame Giry said, " Can you show me?"

" Yes, I can," Perle said, " Do you want to go now?"

" Well, let me write this letter and then we can go," Madame Giry said

Perle nodded and Meg got up to talk to her mother.

" Is everything going to be ok?" Meg asked

" It will, there's no sign of interruption of peace for Erik, he will recover fine here," Madame Giry said

Later Madame Giry and Perle went out to drop the letter off. Erik watched from the window as he saw Madame Giry and Perle walk off.

" She's like a little sister isn't she?" Meg's voice asked

" One I never had," Erik said

Meg set a tray of food down and Erik looked from the corner of his eye.

" It's alright, I'm not scarred or offended by your face," she said, " Your no different than a regular human being."

Erik slowly turned around and looked at Meg. She smiled and walked over to him, there she handed him a plate with something to eat.

" It's not much, but it will help," Meg said

" I'm sorry," he whispered

Meg looked at him and questioned, " What do you have to be sorry about, those boys attacked you, you had no choice."

" No, not for that, but what I have done in the past," Erik replied

Meg looked at him and knelt down beside him, her dress fell around her. She shook her head and reached up and touched his suave half.

" It's the past, we all have to start over sometime or another," Meg said

Erik nodded and ate slowly and looked down at the plate.

" Thank you," he said

Meg smiled and reached for a cup of tea. She took a sip and looked at Erik as he seemed to stare out.

" He's very gifted Madame," Madame Amical said, " I've told him he could go ahead and use that talent to teach others for a living."

" Very shy," Madame Giry replied

" Yes, and I hope to see him settle down with a nice girl, so he will not be discouraged about his looks, after all we all have flaws," she said

Madame Giry nodded and Madame Amical wrapped some fresh bread for Perle to take back to Erik.

" He will be fine," Madame Giry said, " Don't worry about him."

" We will try not to," Madame Amical said, " It's so hard not to."

Madame Giry nodded and Perle came with her carrying a sack with her things and some things for Erik. The snow fell heavy and they hurried back up to the apartment, so Meg did not worry about them.

" It's getting bad out there," Madame Giry said

She looked at Perle and helped her unwrap herself from the cloak. She smiled walked in the sitting area. Erik was asleep and Meg was reading in the chair close by the couch.

" He must have been tiered from all that happened today," Meg said

Perle looked at Erik and kissed his head.

" Sleep well Erik," Perle whispered

" Meg could you share your bed with Perle?" Madame Giry asked

" Of course, come on let's get you ready," Meg said

Madame Giry sighed and went off to prepare for bed. She braided her hair and dressed in her night clothes. Meg looked at Perle as she climbed up into the soft bed.

" Meg, do you know Erik really well?" Perle asked

" No, not as well as my mother does, You see Erik hid from the world under the opera house. We called him the Phantom of the Opera because we did not know who he was," Meg said, " He would scare us in some cases and stories aroused that the opera house was haunted."

" But it was just Erik," Perle said

Meg nodded and gently tucked the girl in. She climbed into bed beside the little girl and smiled.

" I usually don't sleep in a bed, there's 6 of us in the apartment house, and three adults. Erik usually sleeps on the floor right beside me because he sings to me and the other little girl, Ange. We're the youngest there and Erik takes care of us both like we were his own," Perle said

" I see," Meg said, " He's very kind isn't he?"

" Yup," Perle replied

Perle fell asleep only seconds after she spoke to Meg, but Meg laid awake pondering what the little girl said. She was touched that such a man that had once made everyone fear him, take care of young children.

" It's hard," she said

Day after Day, Erik was taken care of by both Meg and Madame Giry. He was in some ways ready to go, but he was always told he was still healing. Meg took Perle with her to the market place to do the shopping, while Madame Giry stayed with Erik. He stood up carefully, still in much pain as his wounds healed. He walked carefully around the apartment getting to the table in the small kitchen.

" Erik, your becoming stronger," Perle said

" Yes, I'll be able to pick you up again," he said

She smiled and hugged him and Meg looked over her shoulder. Perle smiled brightly at Erik and Erik patted her head.

At night the four gathered in the sitting area and read, Perle fell asleep in Meg's arms as Erik read aloud. He looked at the small girl resting in Meg's arms, it was obvious that Perle took a liking to Meg, he could only nod.

After a week, Erik was able to make it half way down the steep stairs, and needed help the rest of way.

" You don't need to stress yourself anymore than, what you already are," Madame Giry said

" I am downstairs now, there is no reason to go back. I will be leaving now," Erik said

Meg walked in from the cold, with Perle and unwrapped her scarf. Perle looked up at them.

" Mother, Christine wrote," Meg said, " She's also sent us an invitation for a masquerade."

Erik looked up at the sound of Christine's name and Perle looked at Erik. She knew the name well from Erik. Erik started up the stairs and his foot slipped on the slippery stair. He caught himself and everyone jolted forth to help him.

" I'm fine," he sternly said

Erik's tone towards them suggested other wise, Perle walked up with him, then Madame Giry and Meg. They were slightly aware that Erik still dwelled on the past.

" Perhaps," Meg started to say, but Madame Giry gave her a look

Meg sighed and looked at Erik, and walked off and Perle looked over at the two women.

" Erik are you ok?" she asked

" I'm fine," he replied

She sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Don't worry Erik I'm here," she whispered


	3. Hidden Feelings Under the Mask

****

Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings Under the Mask

2 weeks later

Erik stood in the snow with no cloak on just his usual attire. He closed his eyes and stood with a staggered stance as, he shifted his weight to the opposite leg after a period of time standing on each.

" What made him do this?" asked Madame Doux

" He came back from Madame Giry's and he's been acting strange," Madame Amical stated

Erik knelt down and picked up a fine black cane and walked with it. His limp on his right side was noticeable, which made him feel worse than he already did. He made his way back to the apartment house and tapped the snow off his boots.

" Erik are you alright?" both old women asked

Erik nodded and made his way upstairs using the black cane, his wounds still tender and fresh made him struggle as he did anything normal. Perle looked at him as he stared at himself in the mirror.

" Erik," she said

He turned around and looked at Perle and she walked over to him. He knelt down with the cane at hand.

" What is wrong?" he asked

" I had a bad dream," she said, " I didn't hear you singing so I thought you ran away."

" I would never do that," Erik said, " I would take you with me."

A smile kissed the young girl's lips, and Erik gently lifted her into his arms.

" Your ok Erik, you can pick me up," she said

" I am," he said, " Now, will you help me do something?"

" This late?" she asked

" Yes," Erik said, " I have to pick out something to wear to the masquerade."

" Is that tomorrow?" she asked

" Yes," he replied

She nodded and touched his disfigured half and smiled.

" What mask will you wear?" she asked

" The only one I have," Erik said, " The only one I'm known for."

Perle nodded and kissed his cheek and they walked together in the room stepping over the other children. Erik pulled out several styles of clothing and Perle pulled out the finest one he had. The black attire, his infamous black attire.

" Erik, this one," she said

Erik smiled and lifted the black dinner attire, he had found also the long black cloak he had worn in the opera house. The gold silk lining and the soft fabric brought memories back.

" Yes, this is it," he whispered

That night he slept leaned against the wall as Perle laid her head in his lap. She nestled close to Erik and fell asleep to his lullaby.

The next morning there was only endless rustling of 6 kids. Madame Doux and Madame Amical took turns making breakfast and going daily shopping. Erik woke up and saw Perle was still asleep, he gently laid her down. He got up using the cane and walked downstairs, he stepped down carefully, then walked to the table.

" Erik is awake," the children chirped

" Good morning Erik, I trust you slept well?" Madame Doux said

" Very much so," he said

" The Masquerade is tonight are you going?" she asked

" Yes, I was prepared to go," he said

" You will take a carriage won't you?" she asked

"It's all arranged," Erik said

He said grace and ate and the children looked at him as he picked at his food. Madame Doux sighed and went on with cleaning. Madame Amical came in just as Erik walked out. Erik looked around and notice someone coming into the ghetto.

" Erik," a voice said

He looked at the young woman unsure of who she was, but she called him by his name. She removed her hood of her cloak and Erik realized it was Meg.

" Here, mother wished for me to bring these to you," Meg said

Erik looked at the basket that Meg was holding, he took it.

" It's a little something for your healing," Meg said

Erik nodded and Meg looked at him. She pulled something from her cloak and grabbed his hand.

" If you decide to come, here is a second invitation," Meg said

Erik looked at the small envelope and saw the seal of the de Chagny, that shut it. He nodded and looked up at Meg.

" Do consider," Meg said

" Why is it that you wish for me to go so badly Mademoiselle?" he asked

" It would be a great opportunity to see Christine," Meg replied

Erik nodded and said, " I almost thought it was because you needed an escort."

" I know how you feel about Christine, it's in your eyes Erik," Meg said

She said her good-byes and went off and Erik took a deep breath. He looked in the basket and saw some fresh, hot bread nestled in the basket. Madame Amical and Madame Doux peeked outside seeing Erik.

" I wonder," Madame Amical said

" There you go wondering again," Madame Doux remarked

Madame Amical chuckled and said, " I don't think there's much interest in the young woman he loved before. There enters another."

" Here he comes," Madame Amical said pulling Madame Doux off the foot stool

Erik walked in and walked into the kitchen and the two old women stood there.

" What do you have there Erik?" they asked

" Madame Giry sent some fresh bread," he said

" I see and what is that envelope?" Madame Doux asked

" An invitation to a masquerade, for tonight," Erik said, " The one I will already be attending."

Madame Amical looked at Erik as he turned the envelope around several times. He slipped the invitation in his coat pocket.

" What are you wearing?" Madame Amical asked

" A black attire and my white mask to cover flaws," he replied

As the morning wore down Erik stood watching the children, playing with the others that were in the ghetto. Erik stood straight not using the cane, he was trying to present himself as strong as he was three months ago. He did not wish for anyone to ask him other wise, especially Christine. Perle ran over to him and he smiled at her, then picked her up.

" Erik, when do you have to go?" she asked

" I will be leaving later and return late, do not wait for me just sleep," he said

" How can I? Your going to a masquerade. I want to know everything, the dinning, the decorations, the music. You must tell me everything when you get back," Perle said

" When the morning comes I will tell you," he said

She smiled and hugged him tight and he put her down, she went of and played. Erik watched her and could only imagine to himself, what this masquerade held for him.

That evening Erik dressed and looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He slipped the white mask on and fixed his hair. He walked down carefully without his cane and Madame Amical looked at him, slipping the invitation around his wrist.

" Don't worry about a thing, have a good time Erik," Madame Amical said

" Make plenty of young ladies cry Erik," a little boy said

" Never let a woman cry," Madame Doux said

He wrapped his black cloak around him and walked out, there he met the carriage outside the ghetto.

" Have a good time," they called

Erik climbed into the carriage and they were off to the masquerade. Erik watched as the scenery changed and he became nervous, finding that this was going to be the first time away from where he stayed.

When he arrived Erik got down and walked towards the door. He heard the music coming from the large estate and he took a deep breath. He walked in and looked at the elaborate decorations in the ballroom of the estate. It was a sight he could only compare to the opera house's masquerade. Erik ventured into the ballroom, he watched those who danced and looked around for the hostess and host of the party. Erik walked around and watched as people stared at him and whispered. His alertness dimmed and he felt himself relax a little. He enjoyed the company of the many that came to speak to him. Erik danced many times with the young women that accepted his proposal.

Madame Giry and Meg arrived a hour after and entered the ballroom.

" Oh, there's Christine," Meg said

Meg walked over and tapped Christine's shoulder.

" It's good to see you Meg," Christine said

" Your looking rather well Christine," Meg said

The two young women walked around catching up and looked about the honored guest. Roul came down from speaking with several business men, he kissed Christine's cheek.

" Roul, you remember Meg," Christine said

" I believe so," Roul said

Meg smiled and gave curtsy, then went off and walked about. She heard many of the young women standing on the side watching someone. Meg became interested and slightly wedged herself into the circle.

" Who is he?" one said

" I don't know," another said

Someone got in front of her as she was trying to see who they were talking about. Meg walked around to see and then everyone started clapping. She stood up on her toes to see over the crowd. She could only see the tail of a man's black coat, and when she got a look, he turned around.

" Meg," Christine called

Meg looked over at Christine and walked over to her.

" You seem to have a very popular guest this evening," Meg remarked

" So, I have heard," Christine said with a smile

" Excuse me ladies," Roul said, " I promised several dances with my beautiful wife."

Meg smiled and said, " Of course, go right ahead."

Christine walked with Roul and joined the other's in the waltz. Meg smiled as she watched the host and hostess dance, they just seemed to shine brightly. More so now then in the past, they were happy together.

" A dance Mademoiselle?" a deep voice from behind asked

Meg turned around and looked at who stood before her. His hand was extended and Meg nodded. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

" You came," Meg said

" I had already made plans to come," Erik said

They joined into the flow of those who danced and Meg looked up at Erik.

" Your shaking," he said

" I'm cold," she replied

Erik looked down at her and Meg had a chill run down her spine. It was not because she was scared, she felt nervous. Erik gently pulled her a little close, closing the gap between them. Meg blushed a little and looked at those around and saw the same chattering young women.

" Those young women are admiring you from afar," Meg said

" They do not appeal to me," Erik said

" But you'll break their hearts if you don't dance with them," Meg said

Erik looked over Meg's shoulder and saw Christine. She glistened as she danced and he had almost forgotten who he was dancing with. A hand rested on his face and he glanced down at his companion. The music stopped and Meg curtsied and Erik led her off the dance floor. Madame Giry looked at Meg as she wrapped her arm around Erik's, she gave a sigh.

There were several invites to dance, but Erik did not take them. He was amused by the others that danced. Erik watched the young couples dance and he walked around holding a glass of the finest glass of Champagne. He took every smell, every site in so he could tell the young children about his experience.

As evening became late, Erik had danced with 6 different young women, but when they spoke of seeing him again, he turned their invite away. He knew they would disapprove of him if they knew what laid under the half mask.

" Erik," Madame Giry called

Erik turned around and gave a polite bow, then kissed her hand.

" Have you spoken to Christine since you've came?" Madame Giry asked

" No, I haven't seen her," Erik replied

" She's right behind you," Madame Giry said

Christine was talking to one of the young women he had danced with, he walked over and looked at Christine.

" Christine," he said softly

Christine turned around and stared at Erik. A small smile touched her lips and Erik lifted her hand, then kissed it.

" I see you did get the invitation," Christine said, " I'm glad Erik."

" Thank you," he said, " You have helped me so much."

" I haven't stopped thinking about you since I saw you at the cemetery," she said

Erik looked at her and said, " As have I."

" Can I have one dance Erik, this time?" she asked

Erik looked at Christine and put out his hand and she placed her hand into his. His hand clasped over hers and he led her to the middle where everyone watched. She curtsied and he bowed, the music began and Erik and Christine stepped by stepped. There was no loss of eye contact from them.

Once the music stopped Erik kissed her hand and Christine looked at him.

" I will be taking my leave," Erik said, " Thank you."

" Erik…you are welcome to come by anytime," Christine said

Erik nodded and said, " Someday Madame."

Erik walked off and Christine smiled and shook her head. Madame Giry and Meg watched him leave, so abruptly. Erik got into the carriage and was brought back, he walked the rest of the way. He opened the door and hung his cloak and looked around at the fire in the fireplace. He walked towards it and heard a soft moan.

" Erik," a soft voice said

Erik turned around and saw Perle sleeping on the floor curled up in her blankets. He walked over and knelt down to the girl. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing him still wearing the mask. She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her up. He slowly walked upstairs feeling a large amount of pain running through his body. He got her upstairs and tucked her under the blankets. He looked at the other 5 and gently pulled the blankets over them.

" Sleep well my Petite Bijou," he whispered

Erik changed into something different. He then went to sleep laying down on the far side of the wall. He sighed and looked up as he drifted to sleep.

The following morning Erik was awaken, by soft hands. He looked up and saw Perle staring down at him.

" What is it?" he asked

" You slept late Erik," Perle said, " Madame Amical sent me up to make sure you were still alive."

" I live," he said

Erik slowly got up and used the wall to get up. He looked at Perle and gave her a smile. He grabbed the cane as he walked out and stepped down slowly and Perle followed him. He came down and saw everyone waiting on him and Perle, he stood by his chair and Madame Amical said grace. They all sat down and Erik looked down at his plate, he gave off a sad aura, but yet very tiered.

" Are you well Erik?" Madame Amical asked

" Fine," Erik said, " I'm just tiered."

He lifted the glass to his lips and sighed as he thought about the ball. He did not want to forget about it, but then he did.

" Erik did you have a good time?" one of the little boys asked

" It was magnificent," Erik replied

" A dream?" Perle asked

He gave a small smile and said, " Everything you could picture."

Erik told them everything about it, he described the ball in detail letting the 6 children picture each thing. Perle smiled and Erik looked at them, as they day dream about it.

Later Erik dressed his wounds and rested downstairs with a good book. Perle came to sit by him and read with him as he read in silence. He looked at the girl and then began to read out loud to her. He read to her until she fell asleep in his lap, he looked at her and leaned over and kissed her head. She stirred and muttered in her sleep for him to read on. He read a little out loud and then found himself drifting away again.

" What was I thinking?" he thought

He leaned back and closed his eyes letting the book slip from his hands. Madame Amical laid a blanket over the two and smiled.

When Erik woke up, it was nearly dark, he looked down at Perle as she slept.

" She stayed up all night waiting for you to come home Erik," Madame Amical said, " She told me that you probably danced with almost every woman there, even the hostess."

" I danced with Christine, and many, but not all," Erik replied

" She has high hopes for you Erik," Madame Amical said, " Talking about marriage too, for you."

" I see you are not the only," Erik replied

" She's actually picked a young woman out for you," Madame Amical said

" I'm not interested," Erik said, " No woman will want a monster like me."

" I think she thinks other wise my dear boy," Madame Amical said, " Perhaps the young woman she speaks of is the one that brought you the invitation."

" She's too young to know what love is," he said

" Perhaps," Madame Amical answered, " But again maybe she knows and you do not, hiding under a mask doesn't exactly help you make that choice."

Madame Amical walked off and started to make dinner and Erik looked at Perle.

" Could she know?" he thought, " Could she see through me…no, I don't love any and no one will love me."


	4. Hints to Catch

****

Chapter 4: Hints to Catch

3 days later

Erik walked into town holding Perle's hand. He looked at the Cathedral before him and took a deep breath.

" Come on Erik, we'll be late," she said

Erik walked in and looked at the inside, he was amazed how beautiful it was. He looked at the statues that stared at him.

" Erik," Perle said

" I'm coming," he said

Erik walked into the church and heard the loud bells ringing. He looked at the people who knelt down in payer and felt a since of peace here. Erik knelt down with Perle and closed his eyes to pray. Perle looked over at Erik and saw a since of fear in his breathing.

Mass began and Erik felt drawn to the mass, an understanding stared at him. He was not being judged by anyone, he was equal. Perle looked at Erik and could see he was feeling at ease with himself.

At the end of the mass, Perle looked at Erik. He remained there and looked around.

" Erik?" Perle questioned

Erik looked at her and smiled and then nodded. He walked out with her and looked around. He covered his face and pulled the hood of his cloak tighter. Perle looked at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

" Erik, thank you for taking me to church," Perle said, " My mother would be happy that you did that for me."

" Your welcome," Erik replied

They walked around in the city and Erik bought her something to eat. He warmed himself with hot tea. He looked at Perle as she looked around and then looked over her shoulder to watch everyone around. The busy Sunday morning made Paris come alive even more. Erik took a deep breath and drank the hot tea, then waited for Perle to finish up.

Once Perle was done Erik walked with her back to the ghettos. On their way Perle spotted Meg in the market. As they walked by Perle let go of Erik's hand and ran over to Meg.

" Meg," Perle called

Meg looked up to the sound of her name and she turned around and saw Perle running to her.

" Why hello," Meg said

Perle smiled and hugged Meg, like a sister.

" Are you alone?" Meg asked

" No, Erik's with me, we went to church earlier," Perle said

Meg smiled and asked, " Where is he?"

Perle looked over and pointed to Erik as he stood in the passing crowds. Meg gave a wave and Perle ran over and grabbed his hand. Erik followed the young girl and she looked at him.

" Good day to you Erik," Meg said

" Good day," he replied

Meg lifted the sack she had with the things. She juggled three of them and Erik reached over and grabbed a sack.

" Allow me to help you," Erik said

" Thank you Erick," Meg said, " Would you mind helping me carrying them upstairs?"

" No," he said

She nodded and took lead, as she led them to the apartment. Erik looked at her as she started. Perle followed and then he finally followed behind. They came to the apartment and Erik took each step by step. Meg opened the door and Erik followed her.

" Here just lay them down on the table," she said

Erik did so and Meg looked at him and smiled.

" Thank you Erik," she said, " Can I fix both of you tea?"

" We were just heading home," Erik said

" Oh alright," she replied, " Well, thank you."

Erik gave a nodded and Perle looked at him and then at Meg. She could only smile and grabbed Erik's hand.

" Why can't we stay just a little?" Perle said, " We're in no rush to go home."

Erik looked at her and she could only give a soft smile.

" For a little," Erik said

Meg made some tea and served them each, Perle sat beside Erik and drank her tea.

" Have you been well with your injuries, we really didn't talk much, since you were very popular at the ball?" Meg asked

" I have been alright," Erik said, " They're healing."

" Have you gone to see a doctor?" she asked

" He doesn't go to see doctors," Perle said, " He's stubborn."

" Perle," he snapped

She sipped her tea and Meg hid her amusement.

" You really should go to a doctor, it would be best," Meg said

" I've been taken care of myself," he replied

After awhile, there were many other conversations and it was apparent that there was truly something that lurked in both parties' eyes.

" Perle we need to be heading on," Erik said, " Madame Amical will wonder."

Perle nodded and stood up and Meg rose from where she sat.

" Thank you Meg, for the tea," Perle said

" Your welcome, it was nice to have some company," Meg replied

Erik wrapped his cloak around himself and slipped the hood on. Meg looked at him and smiled.

" Thank you Mademoiselle," he said

" Thank you Erik for helping me with the sacks," Meg said

He gave a nod and Meg opened the door and Erik let Perle go first. Erik turned and gave Meg a nod and started down.

" Erik," Meg said

Erik stopped and looked up at her and she smiled.

" Thank you for the dance," she remarked

" Your welcome," he replied

He walked off and Meg watched him walk off. She gave a soft sigh and shut the door. Erik looked up and then turned away once more, his black cloaked followed behind him closely.

Later that evening Erik peeled several potatoes and Madame Amical washed them.

" So, how was church?" she asked

" Inspiring," Erik said, " I felt for once, alive."

" So, you no longer are in spite of who you are?" Madame Amical asked

Erik looked down and said, " I still fear the outside, but I know I will understand."

Madame Amical smiled and began to make dinner.

" So, Perle said you ran into that girl in the market," Madame Amical said, " And she told me there was a slight hesitation in seeing her."

" I don't hesitate, I just don't approach as fast," Erik replied

Madame Amical chuckled a little and Erik looked at her as he peeled another.

" I don't find that funny," Erik barked

" I'm sorry Erik, I just don't see how long you're going to play these games," Madame Amical said, " In fact, the only person your fooling is yourself."

Erik looked at her and sighed.

" Do yourself the favor and settle down with a beautiful young woman," Madame Amical said, " Preferably someone not married already."

Erik shook his head and finished and then walked off, Madame Amical wiped her hands on her apron.

Erik sat down in the sitting room and looked at the fire's dancing flames. He sighed and then felt two hands fall on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Perle and she sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the little girl and she smiled.

" Erik, Madame Amical is pushing you to get married isn't she?" Perle asked

" Marriage is not an issue," Erik replied

Erik looked at Perle and pushed her hair back from her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

" Can I marry you Erik?" Perle asked

" Your to young," Erik said

" I'm almost 6," she said

" One day my Petite Bijou," he whispered

" Ok Erik," she said

Erik looked at the little girl as she looked at the flames. Erik wanted to wait until after dinner to go to the opera house. He had been going down there, where he use to dwell, fixing the organ that had a little damage to it. Erik lifted Perle into his arms and carried her into the kitchen.

" Is dinner ready?" Perle asked

" Not yet," Madame Amical answered, " It's almost. Erik help her set the table."

Erik sat Perle down and gave Perle the silverware, while he took the plates and glasses out. He showed her how to the set the table ever so plainly, but neat.

When dinner was done, they all came together and ate together. Afterwards Erik taught the young children, something and finished it up with reading a chapter, from the book they were reading.

They all went up and went to bed and Erik walked downstairs. He pulled the book he was reading out and read, while Madame Amical and Doux knitted.

" She's a pretty little girl," Madame Amical said

" I think so," Madame Doux replied

Erik looked up from his book at the two old women and then went back to his book.

" Marrying age, that one is," Madame Amical said

" She's probably got tons of suitors that want her," Madame Doux said

Erik continued to read and ignoring the old women as they just babbled.

" I bet she was pretty at the ball, everyone wondered who she was," Madame Doux remarked

" An angel I bet," Madame Amical said

Erik closed his book and got up and set it down on the shelf.

" I'm going for a walk," Erik said

" Alright deary," Madame Doux answered

Erik grabbed his cloak and slipped it on then headed out; the cold night air became colder as the wind picked up. Erik pulled his cloak tighter and walked around the dark streets of Paris. He looked around the town and headed towards the opera house, there he took the passageway to his lair. He shut the gate and walked down the drafty hallway. He came to the lair and looked at the organ. He lit the candles around and began to work on the organ. He once looked at this place as his sanctuary, from the world above him. He only became aware of it's slight gentleness, when Christine became apart of his life. He looked to her as his angel to save him from what was around. The cruel and heartless world seemed only a nightmare a child would dream, but it was as real as day and he became sadden by it's tainted ways; once she left him. Erik could only feel the cold nip at his uncovered face.

Erik unrolled his sleeves and stood up, looking at the dripping wax. It reminded him of the fire that dripped into the third cellar, but did very little damage. He could remember the details that he saw last before running from the catastrophe. He gently blew out some of the candles and then heard someone walking down the hall. He placed his hood on and hid in the shadows as he waited. As a shadow came he could see it was not a man's shadow, but a woman's. He did not feel at eased though, but as she came, he could make out the figure more. Erik still remained in hiding as Meg walked into the lair.

" Hello," Meg called

She looked at the candles and saw some had been already blown them out. She relit them, then looked around.

" What are you doing here?" Erik asked

Meg jumped a little and looked around.

" Erik," she said

Erik walked out of the shadows and pushed the hood off. She smiled slightly and Erik looked at her.

" I come here sometimes," she said, " This is the only way in."

" Why do you come here?" he asked

" To remember everything," she said

She walked around and Erik looked at her as she walked towards the edge of where the water began. She looked at the wood from the first two floors that had fallen through. Erik walked out more into the light and Meg sighed, as she touched the water.

" This place holds so many memories for me," she said, " Especially when we started to see you more."

Erik stopped and Meg stood up, but slightly stumbled back. Erik caught her in a split second. She looked up at him and then he helped her stand.

" I'm sorry," she said, " I'm so clumsy."

Erik didn't say anything and Meg looked at him.

" Have you found another place where you can dance?" he asked

" It pays little, but yes, there's a small theater just outside of Paris," she said, " it's a simple place, a lot of the dancers went there."

Erik looked at her and walked back towards the organ. She looked at him as he glided his hands over the keys.

" Does it work?" she asked

" Not yet, the keys need to be replaced," he said, " The wood is slightly damaged."

Meg walked over and looked at it, she gently ran her hand over the keys. Her hand slid all the way, it touched Erik's briefly. Erik pulled his hand back and Meg did too, but did not look up at him.

" Erik," she whispered

" I have to go," he said

He started off and headed down the passageway and his hip ached in strong pains. He stumbled over, holding his wounded hip.

" Are you Alright?" she asked

" I'm fine," he slightly grunted

She walked over to him and saw he was truly in pain.

" Let me walk with you back, I can care for your wound," she said

Erik looked at her and walked off with a limp, she ran to him and slipped one of his arms over her shoulder.

" I'm not a weak little girl," Meg said

Erik looked at her and then turned away, she walked him all the way back. He opened the door and looked at her.

" I can make it in," he said

" No, all the way," she said

Erik leaned against the door frame of the apartment house, then sighed. Meg walked him in all the way, and of course Madame Doux and Amical were awake.

" Oh, Erik what happened?" both asked getting up

" Nothing's wrong," he replied

Meg sat him down in the back chair and looked at him. She pushed his hood off and Erik looked at her.

" Thank you," he said

Madame Doux came with some fresh water and new bandages. He sighed and took them and they waited for him, he then cleared his throat.

" Oh, sorry," both old women said

They grabbed Meg by her arm and pulled towards the kitchen. Erik redressed his wounds and gently got up, there he used everything around as his cane. Erik came in sat down and Madame Amical placed some tea in front of him.

" Are you alright now Erik?" Madame Amical asked

" I'm fine," he replied

Erik sipped on his tea and Meg glanced over at him.

" Erik," Madame Amical said

Erik looked up and said, " Yes?"

" Perhaps you should sleep downstairs, it would be best for you, using those stairs are dangerous," Madame Amical said, " I would be best."

After awhile Meg was leaving and Madame Amical and Madame Doux encouraged Erik to walk with her out the door.

" Thank you Mademoiselle," Erik said

" It was nothing," she said, " It's repaying your kindness."

Erik looked at her and said, " Have a safe return home."

Meg pulled her cloak tighter and looked down.

" Your so kind Erik, and if you gave someone a chance, you could live a normal life. Your talented, smart, your very speical," Meg blurted

Erik looked at her and she looked up at him. She walked close to him and stared at him in his eyes.

" One chance is all you need Erik to prove to the world your not a phantom," she whispered

She placed both hands on his face, Erik stared at her. He grabbed her hands into his own and kissed them both.

" I'm afraid the world is not that forgiven for those who do not look like them," Erik said

" It's not the outside Erik, it's the inside," Meg said, " You are quite charming when you are confident."

" Please, you are missing what I am saying," Erik said

" Am I?" Meg questioned

Meg stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his, ever so gently. Erik was surprised by her action, but returned the kiss.

" Look, there," Madame Amical said, " They've managed to admit to one another's feelings."

" I see, their so beautiful together," Madame Doux said, " I do think we have a wedding to prepare for."

" Yes, it's only days maybe a week," Madame Amical said

The two old women watched and saw them talking to each other. Meg placed her hand on his face and then Erik grabbed her hand. He kissed her hand and she went off. Erik walked in and looked at the old women as they stood there.

" A new look in your eyes Erik, could it be love?" both asked

" A new look, I hardly see the difference in my own look," Erik replied

The old women sighed and walked over and hugged Erik.

" Good night, sleep well," both said

They walked up and Erik looked out the window watching the snow stop. He sighed and touched his lips.

" I've been dwelling in the dark for to long, and now have fallen into a new darkness," he whispered


	5. Shadows Driven Away

****

Chapter 5: Shadows Driven Away

1 week later

Christine and Meg walked around the estate together. The two young women talked about what they have been doing since the ball. They walked into a sunroom, which over looked the land that Roul owned.

" It's so beautiful," Meg said

" Yes, it is," Christine said

Meg looked at Christine and smiled and said, " Your leading a good life here. Are you keeping your voice up?"

" Yes, of course," Christine said, " I do sing often."

" That is good," Meg replied

" What about you? Have you found another place to dance?" Christine asked

" Yes, it's a small place out side of Paris, doesn't pay as much, but still it's enough," Meg said

" I was thinking about the opera house the other day," Christine said, " How it was great to sing on stage."

" Yes," Meg said

Meg kind of drifted away and Christine looked over at her dear friend. She was unsure what made her friend ponder.

" Meg is there something the matter?" she asked

Meg looked up at Christine and said, " No, of course not. What would make you think that?"

" You have been quiet," Christine said, " Something must be weighing on your mind."

" Everyday life does that," Meg said

Later, Meg left and headed back home. She looked out as the scenery changed and she could only feel relaxed. Her mind fell upon that night a week ago, she was slightly embarrassed that she did that. She touched her painted lips and closed her eyes.

The carriage stopped and Meg opened her eyes as the carriage door opened.

" Mademoiselle, is it alright if I share your carriage?" a man asked

" No, not at all," Meg said

The carriage driver waited until the mysterious man climbed up. He got in and sat across from Meg, setting a medium size box on his lap.

" Thank you Mademoiselle," the man said

The carriage once more picked up pace again and headed to the city. Meg looked at the man as he pulled down his hood. Her eyes slightly soften in seeing the man's face.

" Still in shadows I see," Meg said

" The only place I hide Mademoiselle," Erik said simply

" And where were you off to, today Monsieur?" Meg asked

" Seeking out the land, beyond the borders of Paris," Erik replied

Meg nodded and Erik looked at her.

" And what do you think about France outside of Paris?" Meg asked

" It is very lovely," Erik replied, " I wish to explore it more, but I don't believe I can go. I've been a way for much to long."

" How long were you gone for?" Meg asked

" Three days," Erik said

Meg switched sides and sat right beside Erik and looked at him. He turned his head to her.

" And what may I ask were you doing today?" he asked

" I was visiting a dear friend of mine," Meg said, " She called for me so I responded by visiting her."

Meg smiled softly as Erik stared at her, she felt her smile meant more when he was around him. Erik could only feel the warmth from her delicate smile, that she showed. It made him feel delighted to have her in his presence. Meg looked at the nicely wrapped box and was curious.

" Who's the gift for?" she asked

" It's for Perle," he replied, " I promised a gift for her."

Erik undid the fabric around the box and removed the top, there inside was a beautiful porcelain doll. Her dress was blue and white, face had a delightful look, and long brownish gold hair.

" She looks just like her," Meg said, " She's beautiful."

Erik shut the box and wrapped it up once more and looked at Meg.

" She must be your favorite Erik," Meg said

" I feel close to her, because it was she who found me after the incident at the opera house. I was battered and unable to feel that I could go on, but then she came out of no where. She led me to where she lived and I was taken in by everyone," Erik said, " So it is only right that I favor her more than then the others. Her act of kindness pulled be from one part of darkness."

Meg smiled and touched his face and Erik grabbed her hand.

" You're a man that draws everyone to you, a true composer of the arts," Meg said softly

As the long ride to Paris continued, Meg had drifted to sleep once more. Her head rested on Erik's shoulder and he gently draped his cloak around her. He moved the box and laid Meg's head on his lap, making her sleep that much more comfortable.

Once they arrived Erik gently woke Meg and she sat up. She looked around and looked at Erik.

" We're here?" she asked

" Yes," he said

Meg looked at his cloak and handed it back to him, knowing he needed it. He wrapped the cloak around himself and slipped the hood on. The door opened and Meg was helped out and Erik got down himself and grabbed his things. Erik paid the driver and the carriage was off.

" Please, allow me to walk you back," Erik said

Meg nodded and wrapped her arm around his own, as they walked to the apartment.

" How is your hip Erik, I can see you are without a cane?" Meg asked

" It's healed, but I was told to be careful," Erik replied

They walked up and Meg stood by the door and looked at Erik.

" Thank you Erik, I'm glad I ran into you," she said

On the other side of the door Madame Giry listened to her daughter thanking Erik. She felt some uneasiness with this, but Erik needed someone as much as her daughter did. Their company was much like the company, that of Christine and Erik, when he mentored Christine. Madame Giry did not want to wish heart break on Erik, but she was afraid that this friendship would become dangerous for both. Erik feared the outside world, that laid past the ghettos and Meg was young and unaware of these moments she spent with the terrified man.

Meg opened the door and entered with a blissful feeling all around her. She locked the door and saw her mother.

" Did you have a nice time Meg, visiting with Christine?" Madame Giry asked

" It was nice, she showed me the whole estate. You have to come next time mother, it was wonderful!" Meg exclaimed

" I will try," Madame Giry replied, " Now Meg you should get your rest."

Meg looked at her mother and saw there was something bothering her.

" Is there something wrong?" Meg asked, " Has something happened?"

" No, everything is just fine," Madame Giry replied

Meg nodded and then went off to prepare for bed, Madame Giry sighed. Her concern could wait until tomorrow or later on.

Erik walked in ever so quietly, he laid his bags on the stairs, then removed his cloak. He gathered his things and went into the sitting room, seeing Madame Amical and Doux knitting.

" Did you have a good time Erik?" Madame Amical asked

" Yes," Erik replied

He sat down and joined them, looking around the room. It was much more quieter than usual, but perhaps it was because the fire was not roaring like usual.

" So, did you do anything special?" Madame Doux asked

" No, just lookedat some property," Erik said

" Oh, property?" both inquired

Erik did not say much as he went into the kitchen and cut a piece of bread.

" You seem different Erik," Madame Amical said

" Do I?" he questioned, " Why would you say that?"

" You are holding your head high, as though you have gained something lost from long ago," Madame Amical replied

Erik walked back into the sitting room and took a seat. He removed his dress coat and laid it on the back of the chair.

" You look happier," Madame Doux said, " Like an angel came from heaven and blessed you with the grace of God."

Erik smiled a little, something they liked to see.

" So, what has been bestowed upon you now?" Madame Amical asked

" Just the grace of good fortune and success," Erik said, " I was offered a job outside of Paris ,outside the cruel angst of this cold city."

" Oh, Erik that is wonderful!" they exclaimed " When do you start?'

" Tomorrow," Erik said, " No longer will shadows dwell on my face. I am leaving Paris."

Erik's news to the old women did not touch their ears alone, but Perle and the other children. Each child stared down from the railing of each stair.

" Your leaving us Erik?" one child asked

Erik and the two old women looked up at 6 anxious little faces.

" I must," Erik said

" But what will we do without you?" another asked

" I will be here to watch over you," Erik replied

The 6 children came down and crowded around Erik and Erik looked at his young students. He was their father figure, the only one they truly knew.

" You can't leave us Erik," they all cried

He knelt down and looked at them.

" I won't leave you, I'm taking you all with me" Erik said, " Because you know why?"

" Why?" they all asked

" Cause where I'm going is to the Estate of the Vicomte de Chagny," Erik said

Madame Doux and Madame Amical looked at Erik in pure surprise, they dropped their knitting materials.

" Oh, Erik," the old women said

" Who else would hire such a disfigured face, without pity?" Erik stated

The children hugged Erik and the two old women joined into the hug.

" Now, let us rest and tomorrow we will go out to Paris and celebrate our last day out," Erik said, " No longer will we hide."

The children cheered and Erik herded them up upstairs, Perle was the last one up, she looked at Erik.

" Erik, you're an angel," Perle said

Erik smiled and lifted the young girl and kissed her head.

" No, my Petite Bijou, you are the angel," Erik said carrying her upstairs

The morning came and Erik led the young children out into the city of Paris. New clothes were bought, as well as new luggage. Their elegance would match that of the leisure life of the rich. Erik was fitted for several new dress outfits. He remained as classy as those who walked into the Paris Opera house. The children were bought new toys as well, best wine was bought to celebrate the last night. Erik stood at the end of the table and looked at them all.

" A toast," Erik said, " To our future and for those we love."

The children smiled at one another and sat down to eat their feast. Excitement didn't stop there, after dinner Erik explained to them, that their lives would be plentiful and that they should not be greedy, but thankful.

That evening the children rushed up to bed and got nestled tightly in their blankets. Erik leaned back in a chair, in the sitting room and looked around.

" We leave everything," Erik said, " Nothing, but our belongs."

" When do you suppose we leave?" Madame Amical asked

" Early in the morning there will be three carriages sent by M. le Vicomte de Chagny," Erik replied, " The children will sleep well through the ride there."

Madame Amical chuckled and said, " My Erik how you are sure of yourself. And what of your young lady friend? Does she know of this move?"

" No," Erik replied, " I fear there will be no contact with Mademoiselle Giry and Madame Giry. I have bid each of them farewell in a letter that they will receive tomorrow morning."

" Are you sure about this Erik?" Madame Doux asked

" I believe it would be right to do this," Erik said

Erik looked at the box with the doll in it, he had yet to give the doll to Perle. He sighed and went upstairs and climbed up on the roof. He looked up at the clear sky and pulled his cloak tighter as the gentle wind blew. He closed his eyes and sighed feeling the freedom he was feeling already, by leaving Paris.

" I can live a life away from stares," he thought

The following morning the young children stumbled out of bed, dressing in their new clothing, then wrapping themselves in their blankets. They stumbled down one by one and carried their things to the carriages. Each adult took two children in each carriage. Erik walked with the two youngest and got them settled in, then he got in. Perle sat beside and Erik lifted her into his lap, while the other child had the seat across from them to herself.

Once everyone was in the three carriages took off and headed for the estate. Erik closed his eyes as he held Perle in his arms and thought about the letter he sent to Meg.

As the long ride continued the children became anxious and awake watching the towns outside of Paris.

" Erik is it going to take a day to get there?" Perle asked

" No, just half a day," Erik replied

" I can't wait," the other child said

Erik looked at them seeing they would both have a better life. Erik looked out and then touched the box, which held the doll for Perle. He would give that to her as a house warming gift, a new gift along with a new home.

Meg opened her eyes and got up, she prepared for the day and walked out into the sitting room. She saw her mother sitting down reading something.

" Morning," she said

Madame Giry looked up and smiled. She poured her daughter a cup tea, then handed her the letter.

" A letter came for you as well this morning," Madame Giry said

" Oh, do we know who it's from?" she asked

" I don't know, go on and read it," Madame Giry asked

Meg sat down and opened the nice looking envelope. She pulled out a long letter, which addressed her as Mademoiselle Giry. She began to read it and each word placed on the piece of paper seeped into her mind. Meg felt her heart beat hard against her chest as she read the sweetly written letter. As she turned the page she finished the letter, which ended: _Your warm smile will always be with me each day. I will see you some day and perhaps in your dreams. Please, live a full life without me in it. Sincerely Erik._

Meg sank back into her chair and she wiped the tears, that fell from her delicate face. Madame Giry looked at her and folded the letter she had received.

" Erik has written you as well my dear daughter?" Madame Giry asked

" Yes, mother," Meg said, " Erik was offered a job outside of Paris."

Madame Giry nodded and grabbed her daughter's hand.

" It is what's best for him," Madame Giry said, " Don't shed anymore tears on this matter."

Meg nodded and sipped her tea as she looked at the last part of the letter.

" Oh Erik," she thought, " I'm sorry it had to be this way."


	6. Father, Mentor, Lover

****

Chapter 6: Father, Mentor, Lover

They arrived that evening and Christine and Roul stood outside upon their arrival. The carriage doors opened and the two old women were helped out. The children followed one by one, then Erik got out with Perle in his arms and the other girl attached to his arm. They walked over and Christine and Roul looked over at Erik, as he held the sleeping girl in his arm. He wore his mask on his disfigured half, only because he was use to it in Christine's presence.

" Erik, welcome," Christine said

She kissed his cheek and looked at the young girl in his arms.

" Who is this?" Christine asked

" My Petite Bijou," Erik said

" She's precious Erik, and this one," Christine said as the young girl hid.

" Ange," he said, " She is the youngest of them all."

" Hello Ange," Christine said

" Hello," Ange shyly replied

Christine smiled and looked at all of them. Roul gave a nod to Erik and then had some other servants take their things.

" Do you wish to have the children, have their own rooms or three to a room?" Roul asked

" They should sleep in two rooms, they are not use to sleeping by themselves," Madame Amical answered

" Very well," he said

He told the maids to prepare the rooms for the children, the butler took the young children to the music room. Madame Amical and Doux walked behind their host and hostess as Erik listened to Christine.

" You have kept up your voice haven't you Erik?" Christine asked

" Yes, I have 6 children that my voice soothes their sleeping," Erik said, " I would be a fool not too."

Christine nodded and looked at Erik, Roul opened the door for Christine and the two old women. Erik let his host enter first then he did. Perle stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. She lifted her head up and looked around and then looked at Erik.

" Erik, is this a dream?" she asked

" No, we are here," he replied

She looked over at Christine and Roul and then looked at Erik.

" Who are they?" she asked softly

Erik set her down and knelt down.

" Madame and Monsieur this is Perle," Erik said

" It's a pleasure," Christine and Roul said

" Pleasure to meet you," Perle said with a curtsy

Christine smiled and Erik stood up and looked around the music room, there were several instruments. Wood winds to strings. Piccolo to the double reeds, Violin to the Cello.

" Do you know how to play most these instruments Monsieur?" Roul asked

" I've played them all," Erik said

" So, it will be easy to teach someone how to play them," Roul said

" Yes, Monsieur," Erik said

Christine looked at the five children and then looked at Erik.

" Do they know how to play?" Christine asked

" Some of them do," Erik said, " They all are very intelligent children."

Perle looked at the harp and let go of Erik's hand, she walked over to it and studied it.

" Erik, my mother knew how to play this," Perle said

Christine and Roul looked at the girl and Erik watched her look at the harp. Christine walked over and looked at Perle.

" Do you want to learn how to play it?" Christine asked

" Yes, I would," Perle replied

" Alright, well tonight I will give you, your first lesson," Christine said

Christine sat down in the chair and began to play it and explained to Perle. Erik watched and Perle smiled as Christine finished.

Later that evening the children were shown to their rooms. The girls in one room and the boys in the other. Erik was given a schedule to when Christine wanted her lessons, Madame Amical and Madame Doux asked to help around the house. The children would continue to be tutored by Erik like in the past. Erik went to his room and looked at his things already unpacked and hanging up. Erik sighed and slipped his shoes off and prepared for the night. He looked out the window and then decided to go to bed. He turned down the bed and removed the white mask off his face. Erik read a chapter of his book and then blew out the candles that sat by his bedside. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep only minuets after he put down his book.

It was only hours later, that his door opened and a dull candle light walked in. Erik opened his eyes and saw the candle light. He sat up and Perle walked over to his bed side.

" Erik, I can't sleep," she whispered, " Can I come sleep in here with you?"

Erik nodded and set the candle down, he lifted her up and she got under the covers.

" Can you sing me a song, something from your past Erik?" she asked

Erik nodded and pulled the young girl close to him and sang a soft melody. She soon fell asleep right beside him and Erik closed his eyes. He listened to the young girl mumble in her sleep, about being happy again. He could only smile in his sleep.

The following morning Erik woke up to the soft sunlight entering his room. He sat up and looked at Perle, as she cuddled close to a soft doll. He got up and dressed slipping the white mask on as he walked out. Erik walked down the hall and then down the stairs. He was greeted by Madame Amical as she escorted him into the dinning room.

" I see you found something to do," Erik said

" Behave yourself you," Madame Amical said

Erik smiled and looked at the 5 children sitting there, they were already eating without him and Perle. Christine and Roul soon joined them and were served.

" Have a seat Erik," Roul said, " We have matters to discuss."

Erik sat down and the children looked at him as Roul handed him some paperwork.

" This is a contract, it allows you to see what my expectations are. As well as Christine's and I have promised, a house for you and the others, but the house you have requested is not ready," Roul said, " So I ask do you wish to look for one just as that one is or wait until this one is ready?"

" I'm sure no matter what I choose it will be the same amount of time," Erik said

" So, you will wait?" Roul asked

" Yes," Erik said

" Very well, then all you have to do is sign once you have read everything," Roul said

Erik read the contract then signed, he ate the warm feast, like breakfast and then went to explore. Perle woke up and ran downstairs to find Erik, she was a little upset because she couldn't find him.

Erik was sent for and found it was Perle who wanted him. He picked her up and looked at her.

" I was scared, I thought you left me," Perle remarked

" You know I wouldn't do that my Petite Bijou," he said

He spent the day with Perle and they explored all around together. Perle was excited to do just that, she wrapped her arms around him, as he carried her. The other 5 children did the same, but went separate ways from Erik and Perle.

Madame Amical and Madame Doux did what they did best, cook and clean. They did their own singing as they cleaned away.

" I wonder what that young lady friend of his is doing now, she's probably heart broken," Madame Doux said

" Heart broken indeed, Erik, seemed to part from her for some reason or another. Perhaps it was because he did not want her life to be hard because he was different," Madame Amical stated, " What ever the case he has his reasons and we should respect his wishes."

The afternoon came and Erik was working with Christine in the music room. Perle sat by Erik as he played the piano and mentored Christine. She was amazed by Christine's beautiful voice and Erik's wonderful playing that complimented her singing. She smiled and looked all around the music room and looked at Erik. Erik nodded and Perle reached over and turned the page as he played.

After two hours of practicing Erik closed the piano.

" Very good Madame," Erik said

" I have a great teacher," Christine said

" As do I," Erik said

Perle looked up at Erik and smiled. He stood up and picked up Perle and Christine gave a smile. Madame Amical came in to announce the afternoon meal and they walked. Erik put Perle down and she went with Madame Amical.

" She's so precious, how old is she?" Christine asked

" She is 5, next month she will be 6," Erik replied

Christine looked at Erik and watched him stare off. She could see a distant look in his eyes that did not stare at Perle, but beyond this very estate.

" Erik, is there something that you left back home?" she asked

" I left nothing back in Paris, only the cruelties of human nature," Erik replied

" No, one you cared about perhaps?" Christine said

" Who would care about a disfigured person in Paris?" Erik returned the questioned

" Your not disfigured Erik, your no different than anyone out there," Christine said, " The only distortion lies in you. I have told you that. I know your afraid."

" I have found no comfort in Paris without my mask, or my hooded cloak," Erik replied bitterly

Christine looked at Erik and sighed, then looked down the hall where Perle and Madame Amical were before.

" What disfigurement does Perle have?" Christine said

" None," Erik said, " She was orphaned, 4 years ago, by the cruel acts of mankind. Her mother had the distortion, I believe it was her leg was shorter than the other. Madame Amical and Madame Doux took her in, along with the other children, they vary in disfigurement. Abandoned by friends, family; outcast to a small area where they have to hide."

" And they are not bitter Erik, they live their life like any other day," Christine said

Erik shook his head and walked on and Christine followed behind him. He opened the door for her and followed in after her. Everyone was seated and they had the afternoon meal. Perle looked at Erik, there was something bothering him, but what. Erik took a deep breath as though he was pushing the conversation away from his mind.

Afterwards, Perle walked with him and she looked at him. Christine had told Perle to maybe find out what made Erik distant.

" Erik," Perle said

" Yes," he replied

" When will you go see Meg?" Perle asked

" I won't ever be seeing Meg again," Erik said

Perle looked at Erik and said, " Why not, all you have to do is go to Paris?"

Erik stopped and knelt down next to the girl. He looked at the confused girl and sighed.

" I do not wish to make her life miserable," Erik said

" You love her Erik, you can't live with out love. She loves you too and she'd probably marry you if you just asked," Perle said, " She's perfect for you."

" Perle, she is a friend no more than that and no less than that. I will not discuss this matter any further," Erik strictly answered

They walked around a little and then Erik went to read alone. Perle went off and found Christine.

" Madame," Perle called seeing Christine walking with Roul

Christine turned and Perle came up to her.

" May I speak with you alone?" Perle asked

" Yes, is there something wrong?" Christine asked

" No, it's just something I believe is an answer to a question you asked me," Perle replied

Christine excused herself and walked with Perle.

" He misses Meg," Perle said, " He wrote her a letter telling her, he had received a job and would be moving away from Paris. I don't know if he told her where. He wrote one to Madame Giry as well to thank her for the kindness she showed him."

Christine looked at Perle and nodded.

" She most likely does not know, because he wishes her to live a normal life. It was his final wishes 3 months ago when he let Roul and I go free. He told us to forget all we have seen," Christine said, " He truly cares about her."

" She loves him too, he won't admit to anyone, his deep affections for her, but I know he does," Perle said

Perle looked at Christine as she nodded, something told her that Christine knew what to do.

" Come with me," Christine said

Christine led Perle to the study and Christine pulled out some beautiful paper. She sat down with Perle began to write a letter to Meg. Once completed she read the letter out loud and Perle nodded. She sealed the letter with the de Chagny seal and she sent it on its way to Paris. She instructed that the letter be handed only into Meg's hand, the messenger was off and Christine looked Perle.

" His happiness here depends on his happiness there," Christine said, " I do no wish to see his heart be shattered again. It was my fault it was the first time and I won't let his stubbornness get the best of him."

" Thank you Christine," Perle said hugging Christine

" He is like a father to you isn't he?" Christine asked

" Yes, I go with him everywhere and he protects me," Perle said

" So, you are a child helping a parent out," Christine replied

Later, that evening supper was placed on the table and everyone joined together. Perle sitting beside Erik, a pleasant face laid on her lips as well as Christine's. Erik looked at Perle and then at everyone else. He looked at Christine and then back at Perle, he knew there was something.

" Is there something amusing between you Madame and Mademoiselle, that I do not find amusing?" Erik asked

" If we are amused Monsieur, it is because of something that has happened. For give us if the pleasantness of your company keeps us thrilled," Christine asked

Roul looked at Christine finding she had once again managed to find a soft spot in Erik's heart. Christine looked at her husband and smiled, Roul could only shake his head.

" Perle, what is amusing?" He asked

" Nothing, I had a good time with Madame today, we played harp," Perle replied

" Your lying," Erik said

" I am not, I speak the truth Erik," Perle said, " I'm only 5 what would make me lie?"

Madame Doux and Amical sighed helpless sigh as they watched a game begin. Christine sipped her wine with the same look she had before.

" Please, speak," Erik said

" We have Monsieur, there is nothing to speak of, she has spoken of what we did today," Christine said, " You are not in the dark, I assure you sir, but in light."

Meg heard the door and she got up from being curled in a book. She opened the door and saw a messenger standing there.

" Mademoiselle Giry?" the messenger asked

" Yes," she answered

He presented her the letter and she took the letter. He walked off and she shut the door as she opened it. She pulled the letter from the envelope and began to read it. She sat down in the chair and read each word, she was heartfelt by the words her dear friend wrote, but there was something in Christine's letter that made her ponder. She decided that she would go in a week to visit her. She wrote back to her letter and sent it off, with the same instructions.


	7. Expected Visitor

****

Chapter 7: Expected Visitor

1 week later

Meg walked out with her shawl around her shoulders, she was helped up into the carriage.

" Won't you come mother?" she asked

" I can not, I still have to work, go enjoy yourself this weekend," Madame Giry said

" Alright, take care," Meg said

The Carriage took off and Meg leaned back and closed her eyes. She was nicely dressed and excited that Christine had asked her to spend a couple of days at the estate. Christine had mentioned also in her letter that she had found the perfect teacher to help her keep her voice up. Meg could only wonder who this tutor was, that Christine spoke so highly of.

She watched sleeping Paris vanish behind her and Meg sighed. She had felt a uncertainty since Erik and the young children left Paris and she felt trapped in her own duties as a daughter and supporter of a house hold. This was a relief to leave Paris to get her mind off, all that had occurred in the last week.

" Good bye Paris for the time," she whispered

Perle ran into Erik's room and leapt onto his bed and Erik stirred. She gently shook Erik and he moaned.

" Erik it's nearly noon," Perle said

" It's early," he moaned

" Are you ill Erik?" Perle asked

Erik opened his eyes and looked at the girl who sat beside him.

" I have never been ill in all my life, what makes you think I'm ill?" he questioned

" Your always up before me Erik," She said

Erik sat up and sighed and Perle looked at him. He reached over and slipped the white mask. He went off and dressed and then walked with Perle downstairs, the other children were outside playing. Christine walked down the hall and went into the music room.

" Music lesson, Erik," Perle said

She led him to the music room and they heard the harp playing a gentle song. Erik walked in and Perle walked over to Christine.

" He was asleep, but I woke him," Perle said

Christine smiled and looked over Erik and gave a nodded. He returned the nod and walked to the Piano, there he warmed up his hands as well as his voice. Perle watched Christine play the Harp before singing.

" Erik, today could you play the violin, I have some music by the stand," Christine said

" As you wish," Erik said

He picked up the bow and warmed up gently and saw the familiar music that Christine wanted him to play. He looked at Perle and she smiled and then sat down on the piano.

" Shall we Madame?" he asked

" Yes, let's begin," she replied

Christine walked over and Erik, had her warm up. He then played the music and Perle listened to the beautiful sounds that came from within the room.

After practicing three hours straight, they were told the afternoon meal was ready. Christine gave a slight curtsy to Erik and he bowed, Perle walked over and grabbed his hand. They went to the dinning room and entered the room.

" Madame, will your guest be joining us for dinner this evening?" Madame Amical asked softly

" She might," Christine answered, " Set an extra once we are done."

" Yes Madame," Madame Amical replied

Erik looked at the children and Perle looked at Erik as he still seemed quite distant. Perle knew there was something weighing on his mind and she had a guess.

Later, Erik sat down and pulled books of science, history, Literature, arithmetic, and language. The children listened to him as he taught them, spending two hours on each subject. Christine and Roul sat down and listened to Erik as he tutored the children, some not even of school age.

" They're very gifted," Roul said, " I can see that they will make great scholars someday."

" Roul," Christine said, "perhaps we can have another teacher come in and teach them a little more in the arts. Erik is after all one teacher, he can not work all the time."

" I believe you have point," Roul said, " It will have to be sometime later, but we can look into it."

The evening time came and the children were well educated for that day seeing that Erik only taught them every two days. He did give them assignments that he did not help them with, he made them depend on their fellow classmates.

" Erik you have a way with children," Christine said

" It would seem so," Erik replied

A servant walked up too Christine and told her that her guest had arrived.

" Would you escort me to the front door Erik?" Christine asked

" As you wish," Erik said

They walked to the door and walked out, two servants grabbed the luggage and went off. The coachman opened the door and helped out the honored guest. Christine walked over to welcome her guest.

" It's good to see you," Christine said

Meg smiled and hugged her dear friend and Christine welcomed her to the estate.

" Christine, you must be excited to have another tutor. You said a perfect tutor. So who is this tutor?" Meg asked

" Someone we all know," Christine said

Meg walked with her and Christine stopped.

" Meg, may I present to you my tutor," Christine said

Meg looked up ready to present her hand, it was only then that words were not spoken, but glances.

" Erik," she whispered

" Mademoiselle," Erik said

He gave a bow and she curtseyed, Christine gave a delightful smile.

" Meg you are in time for dinner, we were on our way," Christine said, " Please come warm yourself inside."

Erik looked at Meg and looked at both young women. He put his hand out to both and they wrapped their arms around Erik's arms. He escorted them in and Meg looked at him, it was a surprise to see him this far out.

" So, this is your new job," she said

" Yes," Erik said

The doors opened and they walked into the dinning room. Christine sat beside Roul and Perle moved over one seat so Meg could sit beside Erik. The servants served them and conversation circulated around the table. Erik was quiet and Perle whispered something to Meg. Meg smiled and looked over at Erik as he remained in silence.

" Erik, are you well?" Meg asked

" I'm fine," he answered

" You're so quiet," Meg said

" I have nothing to discuss," Erik answered slightly bitter

Meg nodded and returned to her meal and Christine looked at Erik. He seemed to just close up and speak only in his thoughts.

After dinner Erik walked outside on the back veranda, that over looked the estate lands. He held a glass of wine in one hand and leaned against the railing. Christine walked with Meg around the estate and looked out. She stared at Erik and Christine stopped with her friend.

" Erik, seemed rather surprise to see me, as I was to see him, but he's shut himself away," Meg said

" Perhaps he is just afraid," Christine said, " Go see him."

" I can't," Meg said, " I should respect his privacy."

" Meg," Christine said

Christine pushed her friend towards the door and opened it, then shut it. Meg leaned against the door with a sigh. Erik did not turn around, but continued to face outward. Meg took a deep breath and walked towards him, folding her hands behind her back as she walked.

" Can I join you?" she asked

Erik turned around and looked at Meg, she stood there and looked at him.

" I didn't wish to have you know?" he whispered, " I wished for you to forget me."

Meg shook her head and walked closer to him. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

" How can anyone forget you Erik?" Meg said, " You are a man of great knowledge and gentleness."

Erik faced her and she reached up and removed his white mask from his face.

" Don't hide Erik," she whispered, " Don't run away any longer.

Erik stared at her and swallowed a lump in his throat. Meg reached up and traced his face with her soft hands, he closed his eyes as Meg traced every detail.

" Erik," she whispered

He opened his eyes and stared at her and he was about to say something, but she silenced him. He looked at her and breathed deep as she looked at him.

" You are the idea gentleman that I could see myself being with," she whispered, " Every time I have been around you, it was you who made my heart leap. It was you who kept my imagination running wild. You are the person I dance for."

Erik breathed deep and listened to Meg tell him that he was the perfect man. He could not grasp this idea right off, but he did once she said the words.

" Erik, I love you," she whispered

He closed his eyes and turned away and Meg looked at him. He leaned against the railing and lowered his head. Meg looked at him and went to touch his shoulder.

" You are mistaken," he whispered, " I am not who you wish to be with. I am a man who has cause a catastrophe, that has pushed you away. I am a man in society that you would be ashamed to be seen with."

" That's a lie Erik," Meg said

Erik looked up at her and she saw tears fall from his face. His eyes were filled with sadness, but deep in them there was something else.

" Yet, I can't seem to pull away from you," Erik said, " I have tried to forget you, but there was never a moment I couldn't. Your face, your touch, your voice has burned into my mind. A curse to me….that I don't want to break."

Meg felt her heart break, but renewed itself as Erik went on. She walked to him and Erik found it in himself to say the words.

" I have betrayed my mind and followed my heart. I am in love with you," Erik said

Meg smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Erik embraced her and kissed her head. He leaned his head on hers as he just held her.

" Don't leave me for another," Erik whispered, " It will only make me wish I never loved. This is all I ask of you."

" Oh, Erik. I will stay with you forever," Meg whispered

Erik lifted up her chin and kissed her and Meg kissed him back. Erik and Meg held each other as they continued to hold their long passionate kiss.

" Erik and his lady friend are kissing," one of the children announced

Perle ran downstairs and saw Christine looking out the window and smiled.

" Christine, is it true?" Perle called

Christine turned around and nodded and Perle ran to look out the glass door. She smiled and Christine placed her hand on Perle's shoulder.

" Oh, Christine, it worked. They'll get married and live happily ever after just like the stories."

" Perhaps," Christine replied

Perle could only see happiness around them, the moonlight danced around them.

" The Phantom of the Opera got his wish," Christine thought

That night Erik looked out the window and leaned his head against the pane of glass. He felt a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't want to fall asleep, afraid to only wake up to find this all a dream, his body suggested other wise. Erik went to sleep and rested peacefully, no disturbance just silence.

Meg brushed out her long hair and braided it and Meg smiled. She felt like she was dancing on air, each memory seemed to make her lift higher and higher.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered

A knock on Meg's door made her return to reality.

" Come in, it's open," she called

The door opened and Perle walked in and shut the door. Meg turned from the vanity and saw Perle walk over.

" Perle, what is the matter?" she asked

" Nothing, I came to see you," Perle said

Meg lifted the young girl into her arms and smiled. She hugged her tight and then looked at her.

" Are you and Erik going to get married?" she asked

" I don't know, he's only admitted how he felt," Meg said, " He's only one man."

" Guess time will tell," Perle said

" Yes," Meg replied

Perle smiled and hugged Meg.

" I'm glad you and Erik admitted feelings to one another. He was becoming very low key these past few days. I really think he was thinking about you the whole time."

" Well, I'm sure there were other things. Now, go get some rest," Meg said, " And we will see each other in the morning."

Perle nodded and hugged Meg and Perle walked out and Meg smiled. She took a deep breath and then went off to bed.

" I'm in love and hope to marry the man of my dreams," she whispered

The next morning there was talk about an engagement between Erik and Meg in the estate. Roul walked with Christine to the sunroom where they had their morning tea.

" It appears everyone is talking about it," Roul said

" Well, in this estate, they are," Christine said

Roul reached over and grabbed Christine's hand and kissed it.

" It's news that is worth listening too," Roul said

" Just like our engagement?" Christine said

" Only a secret one is best," Roul answered

Erik's door opened and then shut ever so quietly and Meg walked to his bedside. She sat down beside him and stroked his face. Erik stirred and grabbed the hand that touched his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at Meg, a smile crawled up Erik's lips, seeing her. He sat up and she wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his around her.

" I had a dream," she whispered, " I thought what happened was a dream and made you leave."

" It's no dream, it's real," Erik whispered

Erik kissed her head and looked on the side of his bed and reached over. He grabbed a black leather pouch and opened it.

" A promise to me, to be with me forever," he said

Meg looked up at him and she saw the ring in his hand. Meg felt her heart take two extra beats.

" To be your wife?" she whispered

" Yes," he replied

" Oh, Erik," she whispered

She hugged him and he slipped the ring on her figure. She kissed him and they just held each other for most the morning.


	8. His Darkness Becomes Light

****

Chapter 8: His Darkness Becomes Light

2 months later

Erik breathed deep as he looked in a mirror, his white mask covered his disfigured half. He looked out the window of the estate and turned, he saw the children starting at him.

" Erik, are you ok?" they asked

" I'm fine," he answered

Madame Amical walked in and looked at Erik, a smile curled up into her lips.

" You are handsome Erik," she said, " Come on or you will be late."

Erik nodded and slipped his dress coat on. He walked down the stairs and got into the carriage and it took him off.

" Today, I am no longer in the dark," Erik whispered

Meg looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the wedding dress. A veil, with a ring of white flowers was placed on her head. She looked at it and her mother placed her hands on Meg's shoulders.

" You make a beautiful bride, you look just like me, when I was getting married," Madame Giry said

Meg placed her hands on her mother's and smiled, Madame Giry smiled and kissed her daughters cheek.

" Perhaps he waited for you all along, you will have a good life Meg," she said

" I know, cause we love each other," Meg whispered, " I do not fear anything, not even the sneers that may attack us."

" You are very brave," Madame Giry said

The children sat in the pews and Madame Amical and Doux dabbed there eyes already feeling tears fall down their face. Erik walked in and Madame Doux straighten his coat.

" A good man you are Erik, she's waiting for you now," Madame Doux said

" Thank you," he whispered

Erik walked in front of the alter and took a deep breath. There was only happiness that came from within the small church, Perle closed her hands together as to pray. The church doors opened and it was as if Heaven had opened its gates. Meg walked in and down the isle. Everyone looked at her as she came to the alter and Erik walked with her the rest of the way. Christine grabbed Roul's hand and he looked at her, he smiled then faced the alter.

Erik and Meg faced the alter and the ceremony began, doves flew to the windowsills and a mood of peace was created, the light of the sun shined on Erik and Meg as they knelt down to have their marriage blessed and prayed over. They stared at each other as they rose and now took their final steps in becoming husband and wife. Erik lifted Meg's hand and vowed his love and loyalty to her as he slipped the ring on her finger. Meg did the same as she vowed her love and loyalty to Erik. Their eyes never left one another's and once it was complete Erik kissed Meg for the first time as her loyal husband and Meg kissed Erik as his loyal wife. The doves flew over them, out the opened church doors, letting the sunlight engulf Meg and Erik's figure. Erik and Meg turned around and faced their honored guest and walked down the isle. Erik and Meg walked out the church as everyone followed them, their hands never left one another's as they were congratulated on their marriage.

Everyone returned to the estate, where the wedding banquet awaited them. Christine looked at her dear friend and hugged her.

" May your lives be prosperous," Roul said, " And long."

" I hope you two remain here with us, because it wouldn't be the same without you," Christine said

Meg looked at Erik and grabbed his hand, Erik and Meg rose from the table with their glasses.

" We would like to toast you, for your hospitality," Erik said

" And your love," Meg said, " Without you, we would be still be going our own ways."

Madame Giry looked at her daughter and smiled and she felt that now that she could understand love. She herself learned that Erik could see past his distortion, with the love that her daughter offered him.

Madame Doux walked over to the two of them and hugged them both.

" This boy has a heart of gold Mademoiselle, he will not let anything happen," Madame Doux said

Meg hugged the old woman and Erik as well.

" And may your wedding night be as enjoyable as each other's company," Madame Doux whispered to them

Meg could not help herself at the hopes for Erik and herself. Erik, tried not to feel embarrassed by the old woman's slightly off colored comment.

Meg simply replied, " It will I promise."

Madame Amical came over and looked at them.

" First, I will like to hug you both, then congratulate on this beautiful wedding," she said, " Erik when you and Meg are as old as I am, you better love every last wrinkle on her face. I'll make sure you do from above."

Meg looked at Erik and touched his face and kissed her hand.

" I will love her for eternity," Erik said

That evening there was music to dance too and songs to sing for the newly married couple. Perle ran to Erik and Meg and he lifted her up.

" Erik, you won't leave us will you?" she asked

" Never," he said

" Meg, are you going to live with us forever?" Perle asked

" I hope so," Meg said

Meg hugged the girl and looked at Erik as he for once smiled from his heart. This would be the first time she had seen The Phantom of the Opera smile. Erik took Meg into his arms and danced with her across the dance floor. The song they danced to, together at the ball. Perle looked at the couple and smiled seeing their eyes never left each other's.

" It's like a dream Erik," Meg said

" One, I do not want to wake up from," Erik said

Christine and Roul joined them as they danced to the waltz. Madame Doux and Amical danced with some of the servants.

As they settled down the children went up to bed and Meg and Erik stayed up. Christine looked at them.

" Sleep well you two," she said, " Your blessed to have found one another."

Christine and Roul went off and Erik looked at Meg. Meg looked at him and smiled then she removed the mask off his face.

" Let me be your mask for now on," Meg whispered

She traced his disfigured half and kiss him.

" You are handsome without your mask, because I can see your whole face," she said

Erik lifted her into his arms and she laughed a little as he did. He carried her upstairs and shut the door and laid her down.

" You have been, the one, who has freed me," he whispered, " No one will steal you away from me."

" Your darkness turn into your light, there is nothing to fear as long as we are together," Meg said

**THE END**


End file.
